Yao Huangtian
The Ancient Big Demon was a demon who fell down from the sky. It ruled the demon world and could be considered a royalty. __TOC__ Appearance Two purple horns that were growing on its head. On its body were patches of scales. Each scale was like a mountain peak by itself, pitch black and sharp. It's rough arms were like pillars that supported the Heavens. There were dense mysterious symbols and runes which were carved on it. A gigantic chain was dragging across the ground, as though this was a demon which had just crawled out of Hell. Every single step he took was a few thousand feet in distance. Physiology Strength was very superior even without the energy grid chains. Comparably more than Blood Demon Emperors and likes. Powerful enough that all major sects have to sent their reinforcements to control it. Strength such that it can crush a celestial using their full power in one pinch. Could easily take on the Eternal Donger boosted by Biagra with True Origin Crushing Kick and other dongers who've also taken Biagra and a True Origin Crushing Kick with only it's one hand. He could easily rip apart a Roc which was considered to be a undefeated powerful race of beasts. Has the ability to suck ones life essence and bodily components.Lin Fan described his strength to be out of worlds as it was able to completely nullify Lin Fan Eternal Arm, which nearly had no effects later on as Lin was was sent flying away. Strong enough to completely shred the Faceless Demon to pieces. Had the ability to produce spines from the back of it's head and presumably any part of it's body. Even thought it had a huge b body, it's speed was much faster than that of Lin Fan was was able to transverse very large distance very quickly. His physical strength was on par with Lin Fan and possibly much more greater than Lin Fan. He could easily withstand all the combined attacks of 30 major sects and their geniuses with their power boosted by Heaven's Will. Plot After his revival he headed on to attack in Imperial City to such the life essence of millions of people living there but was intercepted by Lin Fan and he ended up chasing Lin Fan instead. Lin Fan insulted him which led him to bash Lin Fan which sent Lin Fan flying towards a range of mountains. Lin Fan then hid is aura using the system and his body using Stealth. Lin Fan attacked Yao Huangtian using the Nine Five Legendary Brick which failed and Lin Fan dealt with another confrontation using the Eternal Donger and was sent flying towards a wasteland where Lin Fan had another fight and broke his two more Upper Level Armors and was sent flying towards Daoran Sect where they both had a big fight which emitted huge shock waves in which Lin Fan was finally sent back flying again. Where they once again kept fighting and papa Lin Fan could withstand all the blows. This led to the activation of 'Demon Skies' by Yao Huangtian which sent Lin Fan millions of miles under the ground and Yao Huangtian finished him with another Demon Skies. which was succeeded by the arrival all the major sects. The major sects and Yao Huangtian had a one sided battle where Yao Hunagtian was clearly victories, not until Lin Fan appeared again and started cussing at the demon and telling him that he will kill the demon. Demon just lauyghed it out thinking it was a empty threat. Lin Fan asked the demon his gender and started embarrassing him by telling him if he wanted to be a 'Female Demon Ruler'. Yao Huangtian got furious and started throwing punches at Lin Fan which Lin Fan easily dodged because of his small frame. He approached the demons crotch and used 'Twisting Heavens and Earth' combined with the two energy grid chains of fire and water and reverted the demons gender to that of a female. The demon knelt down on the ground in pain, screaming at the top of his voice and throwing cusses at Lin Fan. As the demon got up. Lin fan used Nine Realms which sucked all the life force and blood out of him through his groin which led to the death of 'The Great Ancient Demon'. Bloodline The bloodline of the Ancient Big Demon that fell down. He who was an ancient almighty ruler. Even though dozens of thousands of years have passed, this bloodline of his could easily withstand the passage of time. As long as one consumes the blood, they'll inhered the Great Big Demon bloodline Even though the ancient demons and demon royalty were destroyed through the rivers of time, this big demon had remained intact all this while. He was revived in chapter 364 when He Yuhan took out the impurities from the demon's blood and fed it to other disciples. Who had a spiky mage come out of their body. This blood sacrifice allowed the demon to be revived once again. It was revealed that the blood essence at The Ancient Demon ground was only one third of the total essence and would not be that heaven defying. Trivia * Claims to conquer all of ancient times * Killed all members of the Roc's race * He was able to easily kill the Roc which was believed to be impossible because of how high of a cultivation the Roc actually was. Category:Demon Category:Huge Category:Villians Category:Xuanhuang World Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Decreased